Wild
by StrawberrySterek
Summary: Stiles and Derek fake a relationship for a whole month. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Arrival

The vibrant blue Delsey suitcase Stiles sported was packed full of plaid flannels, t-shirts, worn out jeans, underwear, and a few dirty magazines. A week long mini-vacation in the woods was just what he needed this summer.

Derek, toting his torn duffel bag with a broken zipper, was much less enthusiastic.

The entirety of the Stilinski clan (save for the sheriff, who was too busy working to attend) were gathering for a week in one of Stiles' uncle's year-round rented lot of cabins. Uncle Skeeter (who was actually very refined and elegant save for his not-so-refined-and-elegant name) had a lot with about twelve cabins, each big enough to hold five couples. How he payed for all of that, Derek didn't know, and he really didn't want to.

Stiles had begged him to come, threatening to leave the pack and go with the alphas if he wasn't accompanied by the sourwolf. Not willing to risk losing Stiles, Isaac and Scott had forced Derek to go, without even offering to go themselves.

That was how Derek ended up in to passenger seat of Stiles' old pixie dust blue jeep, driving up thousands of feet to get to the small village.

"Please tell me again why it's so important that I attend this gathering?" Derek inquired, scratching his cheek lightly.

Stiles only smiled. "With your help, all the relationship building games will be _so_ easy! We have to run and climb and jump and shit like that. I've never participated since I've always been a loner, but now that you're coming with me, we're unstoppable!"

Derek groaned inwardly and slumped in his seat. This was gonna be a long week.

Upon arrival, Stiles was bombarded with "hi"'s and "I missed you"'s and the occasional "who's the creeper growling in your jeep?".

Derek did his best to ignore them all, but it was pretty hard considering that they all kept asking Stiles if he was his boyfriend.

All at once, Derek was pulled from the jeep and into the arms of a teenage girl, probably only a freshman in high school (had he seen her at Beacon Hills high? He really couldn't remember). She grinned up at him and said shyly "My name is Brailee Anne Stilinski."

Derek waved slightly and answered politely "I'm Derek. Derek Hale."

Brailee smiled and giggled. "Are you Genim's boyfriend?"

"Who's Genim...?"

"Stiles is Genim. But I'm the only one that's allowed to call him Genim. Everyone else has to call him Stiles or he threatens to chop their balls off."

Derek had no idea how to reply.

"Alright, Stilinski family! For those who don't know, I'm Marilyn, younger sister to Skeeter Stilinski. I live in Porterville, down south a ways. The family reunions are pretty easy to follow: one Stilinski, one significant other. Except for Ray, Mack, and Devon. We accept the three of you as you are.

"The events will commence as so first thing in the morning:

6:30-7:30 AM: Wake-up  
8:30 AM: Breakfast Cabin #9  
9:45 AM: Archery  
10:45 AM: Jog around the lake (for those who are able)  
11:55 AM: Snacks issued  
12:00 PM: Sprints after cool down stretching  
1:00 PM: Lunch/Nap/Relaxation  
3:00 PM: Bond building activities w/ significant others  
5:00 PM: Volunteers cook dinner  
6:30 PM: Dinner/Relaxation  
7:55 PM: Dessert and stories Campfire  
8:45 PM: Bedtime for children aged 0-8  
9:15 PM: Bedtime for children aged 9-12  
9:30 PM: Ghost stories for teenagers and young adults  
10:00 PM: Late night hike (at least 6 volunteer babysitters needed)  
c. 11-11:30 PM: Return to campground  
12:00 AM: Lights out for everyone.

"If all those things are clear to everyone, I request that all newbies come up and give an introduction."

Stiles smiled wide and grabbed Derek's wrist pulling him up to the front of the crowd of freckled pale family members.

"Everyone, meet my amazing boyfriend, Derek Hale."

The crowd applauded, one of the many distant cousins yelling "Stiles finally got hitched!"

Yup.

This week could /not/ be over fast enough.

"Your uncles are hicks and your aunts are uppity businesswomen and your cousins are a mixture of uppity business people and hicks and I'm losing my mind! I need stimulation, Stilinski. I need personal space! I can't walk two feet without a five year old asking me if I'm an underwear model!"

Stiles struggled to hold in his laughter. Derek wasn't having fun, obviously. Well, that was gonna have to change.

"How about you and I go and take a swim? We can invite Brailee and Douglas if you want."

Derek recognized the name Brailee. "Your cousin? Little blonde girl, same skin and eyes as you?"

"Precisely, sourwolf. She's one of the few cousins I have that still needs me to babysit them but is old enough to babysit the little ones. And excuse you, she's not little, she's only a year younger than me. School wise, anyway. She's fourteen, I'm sixteen."

Derek scowled. "And I'm twenty three. Your point?"

"Oh shit! I'm underage! This may not work out as well as I planned... From now on you're seventeen."

Derek's eyes widened and he let out a sarcastic laugh. "Me? Seventeen? Are you high?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going to ignore that comment... Anyway, who's Douglas?"

Stiles smirked and grabbed Derek's hand, not even flinching when his hand clenched into a tight fist around Stiles' own. "Douglas is Brailee's boyfriend. Come on, let's go get them."

Douglas Porter Green was one big clumsy motherfucker.

Everyone called him Doug, except Brailee, who called him Frankenstein. He was at least six feet tall, with size twenty sneakers. His hands were as big as baseball gloves, and apparently he still hadn't hit his growth spurt. He had fiery red hair and deep yellow-green eyes, reminding Derek a bit of his brother.

As Doug stood awkwardly in his double-x swim shorts that fit him like a pair of jammers, Derek sniffed out something fishy (and it definitely wasn't in the lake). Doug's scent was thick and thin, hot and cold, sweet and sour, a mixture of a bit of everything. Stiles had one flat smell: oranges. Brailee smelled strongly of Justin Bieber perfume, lip gloss, and sour patch kids. Typical preteen girl smell. But Doug... He smelled off. He smelled like blood and fear and sweat and chocolate and roses.

"Derek, dude, your nose is like... Touching Doug's nipple."

Derek snapped to attention and he backed away, awkwardly scratching his head. "Uh... I like your cologne."

Doug gulped and stuttered "It's uh... Uh, Old Spice. You can, er... Borrow it, sometime. If you want."

Derek nodded and turned, dragging Stiles by the scruff of his neck to the shore.

"Ow! Hey! I'm not a puppy, you bastard, let go of me!"

Rolling his eyes, Derek literally tossed Stiles effortlessly into the freezing cold water. Brailee and Doug stood laughing on the dock, pointing at Stiles. Derek looked closely at Doug, not quite sure why he was so... Wrong.

Well, he had a whole week to find out. Maybe this could be some fun after all.

After their swimming session where Brailee and Doug got much more comfortable with Derek (and vice versa), it was time for a quick dinner (supper as the adults called it) before the first activity.

Derek ate light, but even he couldn't deny how good the food was. Cornbread, beans, fried chicken, and lots of peach cobbler for dessert. It was your basic country cooked meal. Derek felt like he was Laura Ingalls, eating old time homemade food in a log cabin with good people.

Stiles stuffed himself to the brim, eating until he was sure he would throw up. He let out a massive belch, earning giggles from his younger cousins and disapproving looks from the aunts he was related to only by marriage.

The little girl that sat to Derek's left, Maggie, had red hair and the typical brown Stilinski eyes. Derek tilted his head and leaned over and whispered "Uh, why do you all have brown eyes if your dad has blue eyes? Isn't eye color a hereditary thing, as in, most people in a certain family have it the same?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Why are you bringing my dad into this? This is my mom's family."

Oh.

That actually explained a lot.

"...and so after many years of arguing and talks about morals and family and their relationship in general, my dad agreed to take my mom's last name."

A rather shocked Derek spooned another bite of cobbler into his mouth to avoid speaking. That explained why Stiles looked nothing like his dad, why all these people looked just like him: Stiles took everything after his mother. And all these family members weren't even the blood relatives of the sheriff, they were the relatives of Stiles' mom Claudia.

"Wait, then what's your dad's maiden name? Er, surname."

"Ward."

"How come he hasn't taken back his last name yet, since your mom... You know..."

Stiles smirked a bit. "Sheriff John Stilinski or sheriff John Ward. Which sounds better to you?"

"Point taken," Derek responded, looking down at Maggie. She grinned and wiped her mouth on his shirt.

Oh well. He had more anyway.

"Today's relationship building event is... Wife-carrying! Oh, uh... Partner-carrying! Ray, Mack, Devon, one of y'all needs to be a cheerleader or something."

Derek raised an eyebrow but easily hefted Stiles onto his shoulder. "Oh god, what have you been eating?"

"Food. Duh."

The werewolf groaned inwardly. Stiles' weight really wasn't affecting him that much, but he still wanted to play it up for the many cousins and uncles and grandparents surrounding them.

"Everyone ready? No, Mack, you can't- no, you... Uh huh. Yeah, no. No, uh, no. Nope. You just- Uh, never mind just... Okay."

Derek absentmindedly played with the hem of his shirt, twisting it in between his fingers.

A small voice said behind him "Can you carry me too, Der Der?"

Derek looked down and saw Maggie, little red curls now in loose pigtails on top of her head. Her bright yellow dress was mud stained, and her little feet were in (now filthy) white flowery sandals. She sucked her thumb, little puppy eyes begging.

"Sure, Maggie. Sure."

"On your marks, get set, go!"

"DUDE OH MY GOD DON'T DROP HER. DEREK WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS HALE, IF YOU DROP HER, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO UNDER THE TREE BRANCH NOT HOP IT YOU SUNNAVABITCH!"

"AVOID THE LAKE PLEASE. OH MY  
GOD STOP SWINGING HER AROUND LIKE THAT. MAGGIE, STOP GIGGLING, YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM."

"And the winner is..."

"DEREK DUDE DON'T FUCKING WOLF OUT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"GENIM SAID A SWEAR! GENIM SAID A SWEAR!"

"When did this become my life...?"

"...Derek, Stiles, and Maggie!"

The prize was a big fat nothing.

That night, Derek crawled into bed beside Stiles. It wasn't the first time they had share a bed. At pack sleepovers, they had slept together (non-sexually of course) and been quite comfortable. They had need gotten physical though. No cuddling or touching at all.

"Derek... Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Whatever Stiles. Go the fuck to sleep."

Stiles totally failed to mention the newbie's prank. He realized that night when Doug, Max, Chris, Emily, Brailee, Hayden, and Lila all came in in the middle of the night with their hands full.


	2. The First Night

After washing all (most) of the rainbow coloring out of Derek's hair, Stiles left the cabin to give Derek a bit of peace and quiet. Stiles told Derek he was going to accompany the adults on their hike, and that Derek didn't have to go. He didn't want to, what he wanted to do was go and get back at the idiot kids who ruined his masculinity.

**DEREK**

He slowly left the cabin, wearing only his boxers and a white tank top. He would take those off later when he was in secret.

Stalking through the dark campground felt amazing, like he was a kid again, and that anything was possible. It almost felt like he was a teenager again, running around from tree to tree and scratching the Hale family crest in every one of the thick brown trunks. His mother was furious, but Derek and his brothers and his sisters and his cousins and Peter thought it was the best night of their entire lives, just being kids and running around causing trouble. That night was one of the few nights he really felt like a kid, not a beta werewolf with responsibilities and duties and an entire pack at home to scold him if he did something wrong.

When he smelled Doug (it amazed Derek that his scent was so pungent he found him in an instant), Derek shifted into alpha form and willed his bones to crack and rearrange into a big black wolf, like his mother had been able to change into when he was a child. He ran around to the front of the cabin and scratched the door.

Inside, he immediately heard Brailee wake up. Perfect

He unleashed a loud snarl that progressed into a howl. Brailee's fear spiked and she screamed. That woke up Doug, who tried his hardest to calm down his frightened girlfriend. Derek started to slam his body against the door, growling like a rabid animal. For a minute he forgot what he was supposed to be doing, only scaring the teenagers in the cabin. His eyes went blood red, and his thoughts went from scare to _kill. Bite. Tear._

Before he could completely break down the door, Stiles ran over and screamed "STOP, OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Derek was about to turn and pounce when he suddenly caught Stiles' scent. Home. Pack. Mate,his brain told him, causing Derek to snap out of it. He shifted back to human, crouching there naked on the floor, his head turned to Stiles. He wanted to say something, do something, but all he could hear in his mind was mate. Mate. Mate. Mate.

"Derek whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Hale, what in the ever living FUCK did you just do?! You're damn lucky I missed the adults and all the kids are watching a movie in the lodge, or you could have been seen and found out by my entire family! Who the fuck did you just try to kill?!"

Derek was stunned silent. Why had his wolf form registered Stiles as his mate? Why did the word mate even come to mind? He wasn't an animal, dammit, he was human, he had girlfriends and someday he would have a wife, not a mate. And even if he did have a mate, it wouldn't be Stiles. Stiles was fragile and pliable and easily broken (pretty much any synonym for "weak little bitch" was a good word to describe Stiles). And human. Don't forget human.

"-and howling and I woke up and he was slamming on the door!"

He looked over at Brailee and Doug and Stiles, the younger two behind Stiles. Stiles was standing protectively in front of them, his scent giving off a vibe of "fuck you, I'm not scared of you".

Derek stood up and Doug covered Brailee's eyes, his own wide and lingering on Derek's manhood. Doug said something to Stiles, causing Stiles to cringe. He covered Doug's eyes and yelled at Derek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

"I... I..." Derek was lost for words. He didn't know what that was all about. He was just as confused as Stiles. Doug peeked between Stiles' fingers and whimpered. "Is this why you were all up in my shit at the lake yesterday?" he asked meekly, almost a squeak. "You thought I smelled weird, because you're a werewolf?"

Derek slowly nodded, looking apologetically at the three teenagers before him. He didn't bother covering himself up, his pride was already far enough down the drain for it to bother him.

"I'm disappointed in you. Really fucking disappointed," Stiles said, leading Brailee and Doug back into their cabin. Derek grabbed his tank top and boxers, walking back to his cabin. If he had a tail right now, it would be between his legs. He was so embarrassed and mad at himself and confused. Stiles had smelled like pack. Like home. It calmed Derek, soothed his wolf. Just Stiles being there made Derek feel safe and happy and calm. He couldn't shake what he was feeling.

Stiles is mate. Stiles is pack. Stiles is home, he heard in the back of his mind. He sighed and went back to the cabin. Before he even had the chance to get dressed and go to sleep, he strained his hearing back toward the cabin. All he could hear was Stiles, saying in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry, I'm not in his pack."

Derek's wolf howled and whined inside him, clawing to get out and go tell Stiles he wasn't just his pack, he was his mate. Derek repressed the wolf, holding back the urge and collapsing onto the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**STILES**

The whole camp was deserted, every able adult on the night hike and every unable adult/child was watching Monsters Inc. in the lodge. Stiles was about to go inside the lodge to watch with them before he heard a howl. An ear-splitting heart-stopping howl. One he recognized immediately as Derek. He bolted to his cabin, looking inside for the alpha.

Derek was nowhere in sight, but before he could even get back out the door, he heard a girl scream far off in the campground. He gasped and bit his lip, running toward where the scream was.

He ran into a huge black wolf, with bright red eyes focused on the cracking, splintery mess of a door he was crashing into repeatedly. It was Derek, Stiles could tell, by the faded tips of some patches of fur. They were rainbow, like the dye in his hair had been.

Stiles was frozen for a second before screaming at the top of his lungs, "STOP, OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Derek turned and crouched, ready to launch himself at Stiles. Stiles gasped and raised his hands, ready to at least try and defend himself when Derek tried to rip his face off. But it didn't happen. He looked at Derek again and he was sort of just... Mesmerized. His eyes were half closed and his nostrils flared, in the middle of a deep inhale. A tiny whine escaped Derek before he shook his head wildly, eyes turning normal Derek green and widening. He stared at Stiles, all 185 pounds of perfectly toned and sculpted werewolf sitting naked on the front porch of a cabin.

"Derek whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Hale, what in the ever living FUCK did you just do?! You're damn lucky I missed the adults and all the kids are watching a movie in the lodge, or you could have been seen and found out by my entire family! Who the fuck did you just try to kill?!"

Stiles realized Derek wasn't listening and fearlessly sidestepped the older man, throwing the door open. Inside, Brailee was curled up in her Hello Kitty pajamas, sobbing against Doug's chest. Stiles grabbed them both and dragged them outside, right past where Derek was still sitting dumbfounded.

"Brai, what happened?" Stiles asked his cousin softly, wiping her cheeks.

"Doug and I were sleeping, we just finished talking and hanging out and we fell asleep. I was almost asleep but I heard scratching on the door so I assumed it was a fox or a coyote or something so I brushed it off. Then I heard snarling and howling and I woke up and he was slamming on the door!"

Stiles pushed the two behind him and looked down at Derek. He tried his hardest to look tough and brooding, but in reality he was about as scary as Casper the friendly ghost.

Derek stood, his trouser snake hanging loud and proud for all to see. Doug took no time in covering Brailee's eyes, but couldn't seem to look away himself. "Damn, can't believe you take that in the ass bro," he said calmly, eyes still locked on Derek's joystick. "That's gotta feel amazing, and I'm not even gay!"

Stiles almost gagged, but he didn't think that would make Doug's mental image of the two of them any better. He cringed instead and yelled at Derek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

Derek stuttered for a reply, but couldn't seem to choke out a word. Stiles felt his fingers part and Doug choke out "Is this why you were all up in my shit at the lake yesterday? You thought I smelled weird, because you're a werewolf?"

Derek nodded, looking pathetic and sorry. Stiles tried to ignore it and make Derek feel like he was in deep trouble.

"I'm disappointed in you. Really fucking disappointed," he said darkly, glaring daggers at the werewolf. He took Doug and Brailee back into the cabin. purposefully bumping into Derek on the way. He closed the door, sighing and sitting on the bed. Brailee piped up softly. "Wait... Your boyfriend's a werewolf?"

Stiles almost wanted to say he's not my boyfriendbut even he knew that was a terrible idea. Brailee was a pretty bad tattler, she would get them kicked out in an instant. She was good at keeping secrets though...

"Yes, he's a werewolf. He's a werewolf and he has a pack back home in Beacon Hills."

"Are you a werewolf too?" Doug asked, eyes wide.

"No. Don't worry, I'm not in his pack. Well, actually I kind of am. I'm their token human. I'm what's called an Emissary. Well, I'm more of a surrogate Emissary. You have to be a Druid to be considered a real Emissary. At least, I think that's how it works."

Brailee's eyes widened. "I'm really confused. Can I be an Emissary?"

Stiles just shook his head. "You don't want to tangle with werewolves. I got roped into it because my friend Scott got bitten by Derek's uncle, Peter. But Peter's not really his alpha, Scott's his own alpha, but don't tell Derek. Derek is one hundred percent convinced that Scott is a beta in his pack. It's really complicated and boring and dumb and pretty much a huge boiling pot of nonsensical mystical magic bullshit."

"How many Emissaries are there?" Doug asked.

"Well, I know three. Knew three. Knew two, know one. I knew Julia Baccari, and my guidance counselor, Ms. Morrell. And I know Dr. Deaton, the Emissary to Derek's family. But he kind of quit after the Hale's house and family burned down. I took his place."

Nodding slightly, Brailee said "The two girls died?"

A laugh escaped Stiles before he could stop it. "Well, I don't know if one of them is actually dead. But yeah, one of them I'm positive is dead. Remember all those murders a while ago? And the disappearances? That was Julia, disguised as Jennifer Blake, she took on the Darach, an evil dark magic sacrificial asshole that almost killed my dad and Scott's mom and our friend Allison's dad."

"Man, that's crazy." Doug commented, curling his long legs up to his chest. "Is Derek gonna go insane and try to kill us again?"

Stiles stood and went to the door. "You know, he probably only did that because you ticked him the fuck off. It's no one's fault but your own."

With that, he left, storming back to his cabin. He and Derek needed to talk.


	3. Flashback

~1994~  
"When do I find my mate, mama?"  
Four year old Derek Hale asked his mom, threading his small fingers through her long black hair. She smiled softly and kissed the top of his head.  
"Sweet Der-Der, you will find your mate whenever you come across them. You'll just know, I promise."  
"How though, mama?"  
Talia fake scratched her chin, thinking for Derek. "Well, you'll smell it."  
Derek smiled. "What does mate smell like?"  
"Well," his mother began. "Mate smells like love. Like sunshine and warmth and safety. And mate smells like all the best things. Like..."  
"Like strawberries and green jelly and taffy and otter pops!"  
Talia nodded, laughing soft and kissing Derek's cheek. "Yes, strawberries and green jelly and taffy and otter pops."

~four years later~  
Derek walked alongside his mother in the grocery store, skipping like a normal six year old does. His mother had promised that if he behaved, he would get some candy. Derek promised to behave, because he loved candy.  
Derek smiled and helped his mom pick out various flavors of yogurt when something caught his eye. There was a baby, bundled up in its mother's arms, while its father pushed the shopping cart and filled it up with groceries. Derek would have ignored the baby (he had his own baby sister at home) had it not smelled so amazing. It smelled perfect, all sweet and warm and like home. Derek wiggled away from his mother and ran to the baby.  
The woman holding the baby looked down at Derek and smiled. "Hello, little guy. Who are you? Where's your parents?"  
Wordlessly, Derek pointed a finger toward his mom who didn't seem to notice his absence. "That's my mama. My name is Derek Parker-James Hale. What's your baby's name?"  
A small smile spread across the woman's lips. "What a big name you've got, Mr. Derek Parker-James Hale. This is my baby boy, Genim Paris Stilinski."  
She stooped down to Derek's level and unwrapped the blanket from around the baby's face. He had pudgy, wrinkly, pale skin, with big brown eyes and long eyelashes. Derek thought he was perfect.  
"He smells like awesome," the kindergartner commented, touching Genim's cheek. "His little shoes make him have a cool styles."  
The woman smiled warmly. "I think you mean he has good style. But, I suppose styles works, too." She suddenly looked as if she was pondering something. "Styles... That would make a lovely nickname."  
Derek beamed at her and looked over at his mom. "I should go. Bye, nice lady. Bye baby Styles."  
With that, Derek scampered off to his mother, taking her hand and slipping a cup of key lime yogurt into her cart. Key lime was his favorite.

~eleven years later~  
Derek stood at the bus stop, brown leather jacket slung listlessly over his shoulder. He looked down the street and saw two boys, no older than twelve, walking toward the bus stop. Derek groaned inwardly. He hated sharing a bus with elementary schoolers.  
One of the boys waved to his friend and turned in the other direction. The other boy kept walking, backpack slung over his shoulder. Derek looked at him and was thrown off by his scent. His mom had described the scent of a mate as pungent, earthy, and familiar for an unknown reason. This boy smelled heavily of adderall, dirt, and something Derek knew he had smelled before but that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
The boy stood next to Derek, a little too close for comfort. He started to mumble, seemingly to no one.  
"It's unhealthy to talk to yourself, kid," Derek commented, not looking at the younger.  
The boy looked up at him. "I'm not talking to myself. I'm taking a mental note."  
"Whatever you say," Derek sighed, looking across the street and pretending the kid didn't exist.  
Derek heard the small voice say softly "I like your jacket."  
He looked down at the boy, whose face was beaming. He had freckles and moles everywhere, and a missing canine. "My name's Stiles," he grinned, holding out his hand. Derek shook it out of courtesy, not really caring to give the boy any more attention than that. "And I'm Derek."  
"Nice to meet you Derek!"  
Derek stared out the window and prayed for the ride to be over soon. Sadly, Derek listened to Stiles tell incredibly over dramatized stories for an hour, thanks to a flat tire and a dead cell phone battery.  
"Well, looks like you and me are best friends now, Derek," Stiles smiled, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek tensed, then relaxed, letting Stiles fall asleep on his shoulder. He leaned his head down and nuzzled the boy's hair, taking in his sweet scent. He smelled like strawberries, and the green jelly his mother used to put on his toast when he was younger.  
He smelled like everything good, just like his mother had told him mate smelled like fourteen years ago. Derek pushed the thought out of his head and indulged in the preteen's sweet scent.


End file.
